


Soldiers and Secrets

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Episode: s01e01 The Rise of Voltron, Gen, Irony, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: One day, a kid in a space ship crashed into the desert, and Shiro decided to care for him.Now that Shiro has returned to Earth after being captured by the galra, he asks the kid, Keith about the galra, and what he can do to help.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 27





	Soldiers and Secrets

Outside of Keith's shack, where it was open and clear of curious ears, Shiro stood next to Keith, watching the stars. 

Shiro still remembers that night, he had been riding his motorcycle, trying to drive off the stress of the Garrison. That's when a ship crashed, just a ways into the distance. Shiro had gone to see what it was. 

That's when he met Keith. 

While Keith had crashed in, thinking back, a galra ship, Shiro knew he wasn't galra. Keith didn't look galra. He definitely didn't act galra either. 

But, the galra where widespread, and Keith had gotten a galra ship, so, surely, he must know something about them. 

"What do you know about the Galra?" Shiro asks Keith, quiet, monotone. 

Shiro's right hand clenches as he asks, and he can't bring himself to look Keith in the eye. He doesn't know what he'll hear, what Keith will tell him. He doesn't know what he wants to hear. 

Keith is silent. 

Shiro looks up, slowly. Keith simply not answering wasn't something Shiro had considered. He looks Keith over, studying him. 

Keith's eyebrows are furrowed, and he's looking off, unfocused. Its the same face he makes when he's thinking. But, his jaw is clenched too, and his crosses arms are pulled in really tight. 

When Shiro first met Keith, he had thought he was fairly open. Maybe a bit hesitant, but only understandbly so, being an alien and all (Shiro had later learned Keith was only half-alien, but grew up in space instead of Earth.) But then came the times when Keith was almost too quiet, or how Keith would burst into anger without warning. Shiro had learned that Keith tried to control, hide, even fake his emotions, but sometimes couldn't. Shiro learned to tell the difference between the fake, and what Keith was really feeling, so Shiro could help him better when he needs it and refuses to say so. It was subtle, but it was there. 

This was one of those moments, that subtlety. Keith wasn't trying to remember what he could tell Shiro. But rather figure out what he should tell Shiro. 

"Keith, whatever you're keeping from me, please tell me, I can handle it." 

Or at least, Shiro thought he could. He hoped he could. He has already handled so much. (So, so much he can't even remember. He doesn't know if it's better or worse this way.) 

Keith looks up at Shiro now, with the same thinking and tense face. This time, Shito couldn't tell what in the world Keith could be thinking of. 

"I-" Keith starts, and he pauses. "I- I can't tell you everything." Is what Keith settles on. 

Shiro's eyes narrow, just slightly. He wonders briefly if there is a reason why Keith is keeping secrets from him, other than to keep Shiro safe. But the thought is banished as quickly as it came, Keith is a good kid, if secretive, and Shiro trusts him. 

Keith starts his story about the Galra, and ends up talking about Voltron too, and that had been what Shiro was talking about before he's sedated. 

A feeling of cold muffledness, like cotton that had been frozen, starts to fill Shiro's head at the memory. He ignores it. 

The last thing Keith says is,"The Blue Lion is on Earth. It won't pick a paladin." 

"It won't?" Shiro echoes. Voltron is there best chance of hope, best chance at defeating the Galra. 

"Blue's Paladin must have quintessence that matches hers. It's not a very common thing." Keith states, quiet. 

"It doesn't hurt to try," Shiro says right back. 

Keith's stoic face slips, and he reaches forward and grabs Shiro's arm. He looks panicked, worried. And genuinely so, no other hints to say otherwise. 

"Please, Shiro. I don't want you to get hurt." 

It comes to Shiro suddenly, the grief in Keith's eyes. He didn't think that Keith- 

"You grew up in this war, didn't you?" 

Keith is hesitant, but he nods. "I don't want you to go through it too." 

"I already have," Shiro responds with, and his right arm twitches. The line is out before he knows it, but he doesn't try to take it back. 

Keith flinches. "Oh. Right." 

"Keith," Shiro starts, as gently as he can,"I don't want anyone else to go through what I did. If I have even the slightest chance to pilot the Blue Lion, I have to take it. If you had the chance to to pilot the Blue Lion, to save as many people as you can, wouldn't you take it too?" 

Keith is quiet for a long moment, staring deep into Shiro's eyes. Finally, his gaze drops, and he nods. "...Okay. I will take you to the Blue Lion." 

**Author's Note:**

> No, Shiro will not end up being the blue paladin, he's still in black and Lance is still in blue.


End file.
